Love Connection via Wifi
by Slytherinwitch 101
Summary: Prompt: What if Dean kept his online dating profile and one day received messages from a girl by the username Girl-with-Glasses-and-the-Serpent-tattoo?
1. Ding!

Author's note: Don't own supernatural. If I did Dean wouldn't die so many times. How many has it been like ten plus the hundred from the death episode with the trickster. So 110 Dean deaths. My favorite is the bad taco one.

Dean's Pov

"What are you looking at?" Sam asked drawing me out of my phone. The searching for another hunt wasn't going so well. So far nothing supernatural has happened for about a week. Normally this would make me feel a little happy but right now it's putting me on edge.

"Nothing, just checking messages." I say scrolling through the old account on the dating sit I signed up for. I'm not really sure what if anything would come out of this. The first time I tried this she turned out to be a hooker. A little notification bubble popped up. The notification read 1 new message Go on Casanova be suave, but be yourself. I roll my eyes at the boost of confidence from that.

 _Girl-with-Glasses-and-the-Serpent-tattoo: I've never done anything like this before, but I thought I'd try something new after getting dumped. Sorry if I'm not supposed to mention that. Anyway I'm Trish. I saw you said in your profile that you like cars. You probably have an Impala judging by the username. What year is it? I have a Chevy Impala 63' in like a mint green. Trust me I didn't choose the color. I would have bought black but it was a gift from my dad. He and I fixed it up last year before he went missing. But I don't really want to leave this on a sad note. I probably scared you off. Sorry._

I smiled a little at the mention of her owning a classic car. Sam sensed your smile and snatched your phone out of your hands.

"Sam, give it back." You warn not getting up from your chair.

"So are you going to drag me eight hours away to see her?" Sam asked thumbing through her profile.

"This doesn't concern you so give me the phone back." You say as your arm shoots out to grab it.

Sam holds the phone above his head.

"Dean, does bringing anyone into this life seem like a good idea." Sam asks.

"No it doesn't. Besides I don't even know what I'm going to type back." I say as I grab the phone away.

"Are you nervous? Does dean have a crush?" Sam laughed.

Rolling your eyes at Sammy you begin typing.

 _Impala67: I'm Dean. I have 67 Impala and it's gonna take a whole lot worse to scare me away._

Sam retired to his room so I felt a little safer to put my phone on the table in front of me. The little ellipses bounced at the bottom of the screen until her message was sent.

 _Girl-with-Glasses-and-the-Serpent-tattoo: I'm glad. So it says you move around a lot. Military or just wandering? Not that it matters._

 _Impala67: Road trip with my brother. We like to wander, I guess._

 _Girl-with-Glasses-and-the-Serpent-tattoo: Those that wander will see more and do more than those who stay put._

 _Impala67: So you're one of those feely types aren't you?_

 _Girl-with-Glasses-and-the-Serpent-tattoo_ _:_ _Maybe, honestly I'm a romantic sap with a history of the wrong guys. But what about you?_

 _Impala67: I'm all about family. Right now it's me and my brother against the world._

 _Girl-with-Glasses-and-the-Serpent-Tattoo: I wish my brother was like that. He left one night and I never saw him again. Right now it's me against the world and Dean the world is a scary place._

After that message her pink heart on the screen turned grey meaning she signed off. What could she of meant by a scary place, I thought as I flop onto my bed not bothering with my clothes. I could wear these for a couple more days before they smell. As you lay there you take out your phone and scroll through her pictures. Her recent pictures showed her with shoulder length dark hair with purple streaks. She had just donated her hair to one of those wig making things for cancer patients. Afterward she dyed her remaining hair purple to support her mother and others who were fighting with Leiomyosarcoma. Her eyes were the one thing that drew you in first. They were a light blue color not as deep as Cas's more like ice. Her red glasses frame her face perfectly giving her that sexy librarian. The last thing you saw were her lips. They looked soft. From the other pictures you drew the conclusion that she liked red lipstick. She looked kind of like Marilyn but more innocent and maybe naïve. The only thing that didn't sit right with you was her comment about the world. Why would she have anything to be afraid of? Her profile said she was from a small town in Kansas, and daughter of the sheriff. It's not like she had to save the world from an apocalypse.


	2. Vamps

Author's note: Don't own supernatural. If you live in Spring Hills watch out for vampires, jk. I just picked a random small city in Kansas. Not sure if it's close to Lebanon.

Ps: There's a few swear words and the mention of sex. I thought I should warn you but it's Dean so it comes with the character.

Dean's Pov

I yawn grabbing the cup of coffee from Sam's outstretched hand.

"Thanks." I sip putting the phone on the counter.

I get out the waffle mix and the maker and start working.

"Any cases?" I ask mixing the water and powder.

"One pretty close. A mechanic named Jay Clark went missing. His body was found with a ripped out throat. Seems like our thing." He says eyeing your phone after it dings a couple times.

"Sam hand me the phone." I say closing the waffle maker. These waffles could wait.

Opening the app I notice that she's still typing.

Girl-with-Glasses-and-the-Serpent-tattoo: _Dean, can I tell you something? It's a bit of a secret. I don't want to scare you away._

Impala67: _What is it?_

Girl-with-Glasses-and-the-Serpent-tattoo: _My dad wasn't just a mechanic. He helped people, and made the world less of scary place. He called himself a hunter. I know this sounds crazy but Dean all those monsters that parents scare children with are real :Vampires, witches and Werewolves._

Impala67: _Did you hunt with him?_

Girl-with-Glasses-and-the-Serpent-tattoo: _Yeah, wait you aren't freaked out?_

Impala67: _Nope, my brother and I are in the "helping" business too._

Girl-with-Glasses-and-the-Serpent-tattoo: _I'm having some trouble finding the nest._

Impala67: _We'll be there shortly._

I look up at Sam and say" Yeah let's take this case."

"I like the enthusiasm but why?" He says opening the waffle maker.

"It doesn't matter. Where is this case?" I ask scrolling through her information. _Spring Hills,_ it read.

"Spring Hills. It's about an hour or two away." Sam answers eyeing me suspiciously.

"What?" I finish making the waffles.

"Is this about that girl? I'm not staying at a sleazy motel for you to have sex with this mystery girl." He says.

"Her dad died. She just wants our help killing the son of a bitch. If we just happen to it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." I smirk pouring syrup on my waffles.

Trish's Pov

I close out of the app and slump onto the couch. Looking everywhere in this house made me remember him. The yellow paint he despised while mom loved it. After she died he kept it up in remembrance of her. Filling a backpack with the essentials I remember that he wouldn't want me to not be prepared. I pack up the weapons then stop. Dad's knife, I thought. I grab the long serrated hunting knife and put it on my belt loop. Covering it with my jacket I go to my room to grab some more clothes. I'm not staying in this little town for long.

The doorbell ringing made me jump and grab the gun under my pillow. You unlock one of the locks and open the door a crack with the chain still there. You point your gun at the tallest one and then the shorter one.

"Trish...It's Impala67." The shorter one, Dean says.

"Really." I ask getting a small jar of holy water.

Before he can answer I throw the water at both of them.

Dean wipes his face and says "So can we come in now."

"Sure, wait." I say unlocking the rest of the five locks and chain still pointing the gun at Sam.

"Trish, he's harmless." Dean says pushing the gun away.

"Fine." I say putting the gun in its holster.

"So Dean says you have some research about the nests. Where is it?" Sam, the harmless one, asks.

"Follow me." I start walking into my father's den, "Here."

I point to the bulletin board with the newspaper clippings and map.

"Have you seen the body?" Sam asks looking up from the research.

"Yes, his neck is..." I stop then take a breath calming myself. "Destroyed." I finish.

"Sounds like a vamp." Dean says making me look up at him. His pictures didn't do him justice. His eyes were much brighter in person and don't get me started on his face. Chiseled, a human David, but you'd never tell him that.

"Yep, I just want it dead." I say slumping back on the couch.

"We'll take care of it." Dean says looking at his brother.

"Yeah, you just stay here." Sam replies smirking a bit at his brother.

"Oh, that's cute. You think I don't want a piece of this action. I'm killing the damn thing and that's final." I smirk at the two of them.

Dean's Pov  
That's hot, I though as she smirked. She's capable, and sexy.


End file.
